


Darte lo que quieres

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Stormcursed)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Nico y Percy tienen una relación meramente sexual, ¿o no?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 7





	Darte lo que quieres

**Author's Note:**

> Recuperé este fic de entre mis Words viejos. Está basado en la canción Give you What you Like de Avril Lavigne.

Nico oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, y se levantó con lentitud. Al abrir la puerta, un alcoholizado Percy le estaba esperando.

El menor tomó de sus brazos titubeantes y los puso entre sus hombros.

—¿Otra vez?— Masculló con tono irónico, y besó sus labios lentamente.

Percy le respondió con fiereza, y sin hacerse esperar reclamó la boca del joven, como si fuera suya.

Y por esa noche, di Angelo dejaría que reclamara su boca, y luego todo su ser como suyo.

Antes de perderse en el encanto de ser deseado momentáneamente por Perseus Jackson, apagó las luces. Porque si alguien los viera, si alguien los viera estando juntos todo se vendría abajo.

¿Amor? Quizá. Quién sabe. Tal vez algún día...

En realidad no importaba, porque si el mayor le daba lo que necesitaba -un leve sentimiento de ser amado-, él le daría lo que quería.

"No prendas las luces ésta noche", aquellas palabras no podría decirlas nunca. Porque a la mañana siguiente, él sólo se iría, pero antes se fumaría un cigarrillo y diría que no se volvería a repetir.

«Entregar emociones no es difícil cuando la palabra 'amor' no has aprendido nunca, ¿o no Percy?», aquella frase no podía decirla, aunque fuese verdad. El joven de ojos mar nunca había sabido lo que significaba el amor, incluso si estaba con Annabeth. Y aún así, seguía con ella, seguía con esa mentira...

Pero no tenía que esperar nada más, porque sólo se daban lo físico que se necesitaban, nada más.

—Si vuelves, te daré nuevamente lo que te gusta si me das lo que necesito—, murmuró con la voz ronca mientras veía como el otro dejaba que se consumiera su cigarrillo.

—No volveré—, dijo claramente, y, luego de recoger su abrigo partió de ese departamento.

Y el joven quebró a llorar; porque lo había sabido, había sabido desde el comienzo que todo podía acabar así, y aún así se había ilusionado, con esos 'te amo' que no eran para él, con esas caricias que no le pertenecían, que nunca le habían pertenecido en realidad.


End file.
